Por quê?
by Nailah F
Summary: Porquê eu faço isso? Você não sabe pois sua vida não é difícil. Já a minha vida, é. - TEMARI'S POV - ONESHOT


_E aí gente, tudo bom? Então, essa fic é uma ONESHOT que eu resolvi fazer porque me inspirei. É meio trágica, mas fazer o que? Eu gostei bastante! Espero que vocês também gostem._

_OBS: Inclui cenas razoavelmente fortes, palavrões e drogas. Se não gosta, é contra ou não está afim de ler sobre isso, não leia essa fic._

_Boa leitura!_

* * *

_**Por quê?**_

* * *

- Temari, porque você se droga? Faz muito mal!

Eu não respondi. Eu não tenho que responder a todas as perguntas que me fazem, ainda mais quando são perguntas idiotas. Ou perguntas que, a meu ver, podem ser consideradas retóricas. Então não as respondo mesmo. Eu quero mais é que se foda.

Assim que cheguei em casa, joguei minha mochila da escola no sofá da sala de estar e fui direto para a cozinha. Abri a geladeira, e, como sempre, está vazia. Só tem cerveja. Por mim, tudo bem. Viver de salgadinhos às vezes é a melhor opção que se pode ter. Minha casa é bem pequena. Tem uma sala de estar, um banheiro, dois quartos e uma cozinha. Minha casa não tem televisão, ou computador. A sala de estar tem um sofá para três pessoas, uma poltrona e uma mesinha de centro que já está metade comida pelos cupins. Nós dividimos o banheiro. Eu, minha mãe e meu pai. Um dos quartos é meu, que eu dividia com meu irmãozinho menor, o Gaara, antes de ele morrer de câncer. O meu outro irmão, Kankurou, está na cadeia. Então não há muito mais o que dizer. A cozinha tem uma geladeira, um fogão, uma bancada razoavelmente pequena com uma pia no canto, o que a faz ficar menor ainda e uma lavadora de roupas.

Enfim, o que quis dizer com tudo isso foi: minha casa é pequena. Ligando os pontos, minha família não é rica. É pobre. Bem pobre.

Subi as escadas no mesmo humor de sempre. E como sempre, novamente ouvi meus pais. Eles só gritam, é impossível não ouvi-los. E só brigam.

- A culpa é sua! – gritava minha mãe.

- Não! A culpa de que ele morreu foi sempre sua! Você que deixou que ele ficasse lá internado! – respondeu meu pai, no mesmo tom.

- Você acha que foi errado interná-lo? ELE TINHA CÂNCER!

- Acho! Interná-lo num hospital publico foi ideia sua!

- E desde quando temos dinheiro para um hospital privado?

- Não custava nada perder o dinheiro por isso! Você preferiu manter o dinheiro ao filho!

- CALE A BOCA! É culpa sua! Meu filhinho, meu único filho! Se foi! – e ela começou a chorar. Eu não ficava triste com essas discussões. Já era mais do que tarde a hora de eles se separarem. Na verdade, eu até acho que eles se separaram, mas estão morando juntos pela falta de dinheiro dos dois. Só não contam pra mim. Nunca me contam nada, e quando contam é mentira. E a parte do filho único, não é novidade. Eles sempre gostaram mais do Gaara e trataram a mim e ao Kankurou com indiferença, como estranhos. E eu até o entendo. Entendo porque ele foi preso, entendo porque ele usa drogas.

Eu entrei em meu quarto e reparei na parede que estava descascando. Quando é que iam consertar aquela goteira, que apodrecia minha parede e a fazia descascar? Ah, é! Nunca.

Enfim, apesar do Gaara ter sido meu melhor amigo e melhor companheiro, ele se foi. E eu tenho que lidar com isso. Assim como tenho que lidar de que hoje é dia de visitar o Kankurou.

Peguei apenas minha chave de casa e saí. Entrei no ônibus do ponto mais perto de casa, e, apenas depois de uma hora, cheguei ao meu destino. Não podia culpar o governo de querer que a cadeia fosse tão longe. Afinal, meu irmão está preso por ter atirado em um homem, apesar de que não o matou. E por tráfico de drogas, é claro.

Enfim, assim que cheguei, avisaram Kankurou que ele estaria tendo visita e eu tive que esperá-lo ser escoltado até a sala em que geralmente nos vemos. Assim que liberaram, fui até a sala acompanhada por dois guardas, e entrei.

Sentei-me em frente ao Kankurou, com apenas uma mesa à nossa distância.

- Oi Temari. – ele me cumprimentou.

- Oi. – respondi.

- Como você está? E a mãe e o pai?

- Estou na mesma de sempre, assim como eles dois. Continuam brigando por qualquer bobagem e continuamos sem dinheiro.

- Mas você conseguiu arrumar um trabalho, não?

- Não. Ninguém quer uma jovem de 17 anos que estuda em escola publica pra qualquer cargo que seja. E eu não vou trabalhar com qualquer cargo público que exista. Se for para trabalhar, trabalharei direito.

- Mas pelo menos conseguiu entrevista?

- Não.

- Então, Temari, como pretende pagar minha fiança?

- Pretendo pagar assim que conseguir um emprego.

- Então se esforce mais para consegui-lo! – eu percebi que Kankurou já estava perdendo a paciência.. egoísta como sempre.

- Kankurou, sua fiança é cara e vai demorar a pagar de qualquer jeito. – depois dessa que eu respondi, ele voou em meu pescoço e começou a gritar.

- NÃO É PRA DEMORAR! EU JÁ TE FALEI QUE NÃO QUERO MAIS DEMORAS TEMARI! É DIFÍCIL DE ENTENDER? – nesse momento, eu já estava praticamente sem ar, quando os guardas chegaram ao nosso lado e o afastaram de mim. Minha expressão não mudou em nenhum momento.

- Sim Kankurou, sim. Assim que eu puder, pago. – respondi, passando a mão em meu pescoço procurando aliviá-lo. – Só não tente me enforcar novamente, senão sua sentença pode ser prolongada.

- ISSO É CULPA SUA! VÊ SE PAGA LOGO A PORRA DA MINHA FIANÇA, SUA VADIA! – ele me respondeu. E mais uma vez, não fui surpreendida. Depois dessa, os seguranças o levaram novamente e eu vi um deles batendo em meu irmão mais velho com um cassetete. Já havia visto isso antes, também.

Voltei para casa. Meus pais estavam no sofá da sala, e minha mochila estava no chão. Tudo que estava dentro estava pisado e meio amassado.

- Isso é para aprender a não largar suas coisas por aí menina. – avisou meu pai. Minha mãe pegou um caderno e jogou-o na frente de meus pés.

- Recolha tudo isso e vá para seu quarto. Não te quero aqui. – minha mãe se pronunciou desta vez. Eu também não me surpreendi. O mesmo de todos os dias. Peguei minhas coisas e subi para meu quarto.

Finalmente um pouco de tempo pra mim.

Chegando no quarto, joguei minha mochila no chão e abri o bolsinho que tinha bem escondido no fundo da mochila. Dele, tirei algo enrolado em papel filme, meu isqueiro, papel cartão, uma tesourinha de sobrancelha e um pacote com várias sedas. Abri o que tinha dentro do papel filme, e começei a despedaçar o conteúdo esfregando-o em minhas mãos. Após estar totalmente separado, peguei a tesoura e cortei alguns pedacinhos só para finalizar. Depois cortei um pedaço do papel cartão e o enrolei, fazendo uma espécie de tubinho. Peguei uma seda, coloquei o tubinho na ponta, coloquei o conteúdo que tinha preparado no resto da seda e distribui igualmente pelo centro da seda. Dobrei-a, e começei a enrolá-la. No final, lambi para colar a seda e girei uma das pontas, meio que fechando o meu baseado de maconha. Peguei meu isqueiro e começei a fumar. Eu já tinha um certo tipo de prática, graças à rotina.

Fumando, apoiei-me no parapeito da janelinha que havia em meu minúsculo quarto e pensei em voz alta:

- É por isso que eu me drogo.

* * *

_Oi gente! Então, espero que tenham gostado! Qualquer comentário, deixem review ou me mandem um e-mail (está em meu perfil). Obrigada!_

_Beijos!_


End file.
